Asamad Van Ghoul
}} Asamad Van Ghoul was an evil sorcerer and ancestor of Vincent Van Ghoul. Asamad was one of the thirteen ghosts imprisoned then let out from the Chest of Demons. He became known as Asmodeus, as he lost his mortal body and grew with power. Conversely, it's also possible he ended up seeking redemption by following Vincent around as his "guardian angel". Physical appearance Asamad Van Ghoul is a middle-aged Caucasian male, with slicked back brown hair with streaks of grey. He wears a dark red suit with a purple scarf. Personality Insert details here. Powers and abilities Asamad Van Ghoul had supernatural powers of magic and sorcery without compare since he was "the greatest sorcerer in the world". Being corrupted by dark magic made his powers more dangerous and much more lethal. History Early life According to his descendant Vincent, Asamad "was the greatest sorcerer the world had ever seen" but became corrupt after becoming obsessed with the power of his magic. He bent humanity to his will, until eventually other forces rose up against him. He was defeated and stripped of his human form and mortality, thus becoming the monstrous King of Demons Asmodeus. He was sealed within the Chest of Demons, but it is unclear whether this was done by King Solomon as with the other twelve ghosts. His descendants, particularly Vincent as the last of their family line, came to feel the burden of Asamad's misdeeds and the responsibility to keep him from escaping. ''Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost'' Asmodeus was accidentally freed from the chest along with his twelve fellow prisoners by a younger Vincent van Ghoul and his best friend Mortifer Quinch. Ultimately, the pair were able to recapture all thirteen, with Asmodeus being the last to be confined. However, he was later freed again by the actions of Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo. The other ghosts were all recaptured, but Asmodeus eluded Vincent and his allies to the point that Vincent came to believe he might have departed the Earth entirely. He was relieved at this, as it was believed Asamad had only grown more powerful in his confinement and would seek to avenge his defeat and captivity. Mortifer, seeking to become rich by selling the Chest of Demons to the highest bidder, had faked his own death following Asmodeus' capture. After the other twelve ghosts were caught again, Mortifer impersonated Asmodeus in an attempt to acquire the chest for himself. After he was exposed, an apparition resembling Asmodeus appeared before transforming into Asamad. To make Vincent happy, Velma told him that Asamad was seeking redemption instead of vengeance, and that he had been acting to keep Vincent safe. However, she immediately afterwards told Flim-Flam that she had made it up because she didn't believe any of the supernatural events to be true. Appearances * DTV29. (no lines) Notes/trivia * It's unknown if Asamad's soul moved on in peace, or if he's still roaming the Earth free, leaving the entire premise of The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo open-ended again. Category:13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Category:Demons Category:Ghosts and ghouls Category:Real monsters Category:Redeemed villains Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost characters Category:Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost villains